


Upstream or Down Without a Thought

by roseandheather



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, In Which Heather Solves Everything, Just Like Threesomes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Heather has had quite enough of this shit, and takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstream or Down Without a Thought

"Why are we even _arguing_ about this?"

Her voice cuts through the heated debate on the other side of the room, and they look up at her, bearing genuinely remarkable resemblances to a pair of deer caught in the headlights.

"Huh?" says Mario at last.

Hands on her hips, Heather surveys them. "Let's clear a few things up," she says briskly. "You," and here she jabs a finger in Mario's direction, "want me."

Mario opens his mouth to protest.

Heather glares.

Mario's mouth snaps shut.

"Better," says Heather with satisfaction, and she jabs an equally accusing finger in Angus' direction. "So do you."

Angus doesn't even bother to protest - showing, Heather judges, a rather remarkable degree of emotional intelligence.

"And," she finishes up, bracing herself, "you both want each other."

This time the babble of protest is instant and simultaneous.

Heather rolls her eyes and waits.

A hundred and twenty seconds later, she clears her throat and raises an eyebrow.

_Instant silence. Bless. They really do know when to shut up - this time, anyway._

"Well," says Mario sheepishly, glancing sideways at Angus. "I mean, yeah, but I didn't - "

"I mean, I'd never try to _do_ anything about it - " babbles Angus simultaneously.

Heather crosses her arms and waits.

"But you - really?"

_Amazing. Even Mario Savetti can be adorable in love. Look at that smile._

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you - "

"Angus? Shut up."

_Now **that** is a beautiful sight._

She lets them snog for awhile, partly out of pure generosity ( _hey, it's the truth!  - sort of)_ and partly because, well, she's a twentysomething with a functional libido and it's hot, okay?

Their hands are just about to start scrabbling at belts when she clears her throat again.

"Remind me again why we were making all three of us miserable when all three of us could be having a very, _very_ good time?" she enquires mildly, eyebrow still arched.

Mario and Angus share a glance.

_Uh oh._

~*~

_**Several Hours Later** _

"Hey, how come he gets to be your pillow?"

Gently she jabs an elbow behind her.

"Oof," says Mario.

"He's comfier," Heather mumbles sleepily, burrowing her face further into Angus' neck. "Hey, where are you going?" And she reaches behind her, snagging Mario's exposed arm and dragging it over her waist. "That's better - hey!"

"You weren't objecting last night," remarks Mario saucily, but he slides his hand from her breast back down to her waist anyway.

"Last night," grumbles Heather, " _somebody_ hadn't wrung me out like a wet dishrag and left me to dry."

Gently Angus kicks her calf. "Two somebodies," he reminds her.

"Two somebodies," she agrees, and kisses an apology to his bare shoulder. "Why are we talking when we could be sleeping?"

"...she has a point."

"Her having a point was what got us _into_ this," grumbles Angus, but he turns off the bedside lamp anyway.

Just before she drifts off, she feels Mario's hand tangle with Angus', right at the dip of her waist.

She smiles.

It's a _very_ satisfied smile.


End file.
